Heir of the Dark Evangel Book 1
by kyuubi-no-kage-kitsune
Summary: Harrison J. P. McDowell son and heir to Evangeline A. K. McDowell shall begin his adventure. Look out world here comes TROUBLE! My take on a Harry raised by Evangeline story. Please remember to review, critique please. Edited version
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Negima!**

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"(Japanese)"

'_(Thought)'_

"**{Spell}"**

"_Writing_"

"Chachazero"

"English"

'_Thought'_

"[French]"

'_[Thought]'_

_$#$#$#$#$#$#$#_

**The Heir of the Dark Evangel: Book 1: The Philosopher's Stone**

Chapter 1

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell the great and powerful "Doll Master," "The Maga Nosferatu," "The Dark Evangel," "The Queen of the Night," "The Apostle of Destruction," "The Tidings of Evil," "The Dreaded Vampire," "The High Daylight Walker," "The Girl Queen of Darkness," "The Visitation of Woe," "The Disciple of Dark Tones," a feared Shinso vampire, although some had the audacity to call her "Kitty," or "Eva" and she was willing to admit that her favorite title was "Kaa-chan," was bored. She watched the boy she had raised from infancy prepare for a job he was going to do with a friend of his.

He donned his favorite trench coat, a long blood red one that had pistol holsters sewn just behind the pockets that were hidden in the interior of the coat. He had adorned his favorite black T-shirt, one that had "_**Kiss My Ass or I'll Kick Yours**_" printed on it in bright red letters. His long tan cargo pants were fastened to his waist by a thick black leather belt with silver studs adorning it. Black combat boots covered his feet and disappeared up his pant leg, the ivory laces were done into an ornate and nearly decorative knot that was easily more effective due to the length of the laces. Firmly attached to his right arm was a long fingerless glove made from black cloth with a long, extremely thin chain wrapped around it.

His long unkempt hair fell down to his waist in a tangle of curls, which with a sigh Evangeline grabbed and took a brush to. As she brushed his hair several memories surfaced from the depths of her well groomed mind.

Evangeline wept over a piece of parchment, she had just received a letter pertaining to the death of one of the few humans she cared for. The letter was a summons to the reading of her friend's will. She had already been cursed to stay in an all girl middle school, now she had to hear this after a year in this damned hellhole (only she herself thinks so.)

"_Dear Lady Evangeline A.K. McDowell_

_You have been summoned to Gringotts Magical Bank, London, to attend the reading of Lady Lilly Katrina Potter_____née_____Evans, at eleven O'clock on the Seventh of November._

_May your enemies flee before you and your gold flow without end._

_Ragnok__"_

'_(Lilly,)'_ she sobbed harder after reading her friend's name. _'(Why did you have to die?)'_ Her will hardened as she read the summons again. She would go to the damnable Dean of the school and see if she could get permission, even if she had to have a babysitter. She would go even if she had to rip the old man a new one. "(Nothing is going to stop me from complying with you dying will,)" she promised to the heavens above.

A goblin, dressed in a silk suit, stood on a podium in front of several people, Evangeline included. She glanced around her and noticed a young man whose hair was beginning to grey, a woman in a Ministry of Magic Auror uniform that looked like she would begin to cry, a black haired man that looked like he was in desperate need of a shower, a midget with grey hair that seemed oddly excitable, an older Scottish woman that was already crying her eyes out, and an old man with a long silver beard and a nose that looked like it had been broken several times and strange twinkling eyes that looked strangely familiar. The goblin coughed to gain the group's attention. "We are gathered here to read the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lilly Katrina Potter _née Evans," his voice was clipped and held an unusual amount of emotion when he said Lilly's name. Most of the listeners shrugged this fact off because Lilly was kind to any and all that didn't enter her "bad book" and would often show a fondness for hugging the "cute" magical creatures, although said creatures were anything but cute. "I am vault manager Ragnok Skull-Splitter, chief of this branch of Gringotts." He then pulled a long rosewood box from one of the pockets in his suit, engraved into the top of the box was the Potter family crest. After opening the box the goblin pulled out a roll of parchment tied with a crimson ribbon, which was quickly untied. He opened the roll and began to read its content. "We James Charlus Potter and Lilly Katrina Potter née Evans being of sound mind, body and magic do decree…_

_We decree Sirius Orion Black to be the Godfather of Harrison James Potter._

_We decree Evangeline _Athanasia Katherine McDowell to be the Godmother of Harrison James Potter," the muted gasp of the members of the group caused a smirk to form on Evangeline's face.

"And that should Harrison survive whatever death befalls us that he is to be raised in the cottage in Mahora Academy, Japan, in which Evangeline is already inhabiting, by both of his godparents. Should one of them be physically unable to care for him, the other will gain full custody of him, and should neither of them be able to care for him he is to be given custody to Amelia Susan Bones.

We have already set up a trust fund that is to be used to take care of any expenses that are absolutely necessary in his raising.

We grant Remus John Lupin full visitation rights to Harrison James Potter, on the condition that he makes sure neither of his godparents are spoiling him to the degree of whatever Petunia Ariel Dursley _née Evans does for her son._

We leave Severus Alfred Snape a hundred thousand galleons on the condition that he helps Remus find a cure or containment for his ailment.

We leave Minerva Athena McGonagal all of our Transfiguration notes; on the condition that she uses them to help her students become better at her subject.

We leave Filius Fredrick Flitwick all of our Charms notes; on the condition that he uses them to help his students become better at his subject.

We leave Amelia Susan Bones all of James' Auror field notes and his lesson plans so that she can lessen the mortality rate of the Auror corp.

We leave Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a copy of the Potter family tree, so that he can continue his research of James' cloak, we also leave him a note that he is not to badger our son into one of his many foray to obtain non-magical sweets.

Under no circumstance is Harrison James Potter to be placed under the guardian ship of Petunia Ariel Dursley _née Evans or her husband._

We leave all the rest of our worldly possessions to Harrison James Potter, we also grant him the title Lord Potter when he turns eleven years of age, and finally we leave him all the love a parent can have for their child." The goblin finished reading and motioned to a pair of armor clad goblins to start bringing the multiple chests that lay behind them to their recipient, the goblin made another gesture and a goblin matron walked into the room carrying a large basket from which a blue blanketed figure was clearly visible. The female goblin walked straight up to Evangeline and handed the basket to her, while glaring at the vampire for taking the cute and moldable, baby away from her.

Evangeline looked at the baby that she held in her arms a small gentle smile adorned her face as her emerald orbs gazed into those of Harrison Potter. She looked up to see that all of the people in the room were looking at her and she scowled at them, causing all but the now familiar Dumbledore to turn away. She then turned to the goblin, Ragnok, and approached him. "I would like to adopt him," she said motioning to the baby in her arms. She couldn't get pregnant, as she didn't go through puberty, but she had still craved having a child to raise for many years because even though she didn't mature physically, she still felt the desire to be a mother, and this happened to be a perfect opportunity, she could get a child to raise and fulfill her friend's final wishes. The goblin nodded and he then proceeded to his office to fill out the forms to allow her to adopt the little boy and make him her heir.

Before she could follow Dumbledore stopped her. "I think it would be better for young Harry if he was raised by Amelia, instead of you, Ms. McDowell," he stated like he would get her to do exactly like he wanted her to do.

"I, LADY McDowell, don't think so LITTLE BOY," she stated, putting notable force in her words. "He will be perfectly fine under my care." She would never give up this chance of raising the child, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her, someone would literally have to drag the boy from her mutilated corpse to take him from her.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to argue, but Ragnok called her away from him. _'I do hope young Harry will be alright,'_ he thought after noticing that any attempt to follow the two would be cut off by the small army of easily agitated goblin guards that stood between him and the now distancing duo.

Evangeline sighed as she watched the nearly two year old Harrison as he was pulled around by her living marionette, Chachazero. Chachazero's clothing had changed considerably, instead of the simple overly large shirt she once wore; she now wore an intricate ballroom dress that made her look like a doll maker's masterpiece. The living marionette was pulling the boy around by the hand, helping him master the art of walking, and absorbing his ambient magical energy.

"C'mon," she called happily as she strode purposely in circles, giggling insanely. "Let's go! Gotta keep moving forward!"

Harrison simply giggled cutely in response before speeding up.

"(Arigatou Kaa-chan,)" the boy, Harrison, said as he felt the brush pull through his hair. Only a few moments later and his hair was straight and braded into a single thick tail, several gold, silver and red ribbons were inter woven with his hair. He turned to his mother figure and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before moving on to collect Jackal, a black, customized 13 millimeter Anti-Demon Pistol and the Casull Auto, a silver pistol that was Jackal's twin in every way, from the table he had them on when he was doing maintenance on them. After slipping the two handguns into their respective holsters, next to the other pistols on his belt, he reached over the table and grabbed the green haired Seikatsu marion that was sitting happily on the table polishing a sword that was overly large for one of her size and depositing her into one of his larger pockets in his trench coat. A small pixie like creature, clad in a form fitting white cheongsam, flew from the table to one of the boy's pockets and inserting herself into it. He turned and bid his mother figure farewell as he exited the door and greeted the girl on the other side.

Evangeline sighed as she watched her, ten going on eleven years old, son leave for another adventure that he would have no trouble turning into a story for his friends to listen to. An evil smirk crossed her face at the thought of the multitude of girls that hung around him, she just couldn't wait until he hit the later parts of puberty. Her smirk changed into a soft, serene smile as she watched him from a window. _'(Watch out world here comes Harrison J. P. McDowell, heir of the Dark Evangel.)'_ She laughed darkly at that thought and turned to do the homework her vile teacher had given her. She thought for a moment, he would be the first she would kill when she got free from the damned seal. Damn Nagi Springfield for placing the detestable **"{Infernus Scholasticus}" **on her.

All across the world several people that were planning the demise of the British magical society all felt as if someone had walked over their graves.

On the other side of Mahora, in the teachers' dorm a man at the ripe old age of thirty-two collapsed and died of heart failure after he had commented on feeling a foreboding feeling. He just happened to be the teacher that had been in charge of Evangeline's English class, and the one who had given her homework.

Poor Takahata would have to take that class over now.

In a bar in Mundus Magicus a redhead wearing a tattered cloak sneezed and ended up blasting the poor waitress, that happened to be standing politely in front of him, waiting for his order, causing her clothes to be blasted apart, leaving her completely naked as she hadn't been wearing underwear that day. This accident caused him to be thrown bodily out of the pub and the girl to run away crying.

Evangeline suddenly felt as if all was right with the world for a moment, only to remember the essay in front of her. She once again cursed those responsible for her dilemma.

**This is my attempt at a Evangeline raised Harry, as there aren't many on the site that I have found.**

**Please review, I won't post any more chapters for my already existing stories unless I get five reviews per chapter.**

**Please I beg of you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Negima, or anything else in my story unless I state otherwise at the end of the chapter. Flashbacks begin with a bolded letter.**

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"(Japanese)"

'_(Thought)'_

"**{Spell}"**

"_Writing_"

"Chachazero"

"English"

'_Thought'_

_: Song Lyrics:_

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Chapter 2

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

I looked at my long term friend and partner and gave her my custom "I'm jackass and I don't care" grin before calmly saying a simple. "(Yo,)" in my regular voice that I only used with my closest friends, I tended to use either the "sweet child" voice with my Kaa-chan or the "I'm the Demon King" voice with others. I nodded my head to her and gestured that it was time to get to the job before someone else took it.

"(C'mon,)" she grunted out, but the traces of a smirk that crossed her face showed that she was happy to see me ready for the job. She jerked her head towards Mahora Metropolis, and we set off.

As we walked two memories rose to the surface of his meticulously guarded mind.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

**I** stood in front of a class of twenty three, seven year old girls and sighed. "(Hello,)" I greeted them in a bored voice while trying to look as dead to the world as I could while wearing a shirt that said "(**I Rock and You Suck**,)" in blood red, bold lettering on a black background, with a naked blonde guy playing a guitar with a naked brunette girl in between his legs, looking like she was giving him a blowjob. "(My name is Harrison J. P. McDowell; it is quite a dreadful horrifying bother meeting you.)"

My Kaa-chan, in her adult form, slapped the back of my head at my sarcastic and extremely rude comment. "(Harry,)" she began to admonish me, only to be cut off by the sound of the sound of multiple girls either snorting or giggling at my rude attempt at humor. She turned, surprised at the fact that several of the girls were giggling at my introduction, (although one of the girls was wiping drool from her chin, as well as giggling perversely and writing something down on a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a script), and several others had varying opinions on my choice of dress and comment. A pair of girls with overly bright hair looked aghast at me, while a pair of short twins and a girl with bright golden hair in a pair of spiky pig tails looked confused at my shirt.

"(What's that girl doing in between his legs,)" one of the twins asked.

Suddenly all of the girls that knew what was going on looked horrified, as did my Kaa-chan, as did I as well. The glares I got from the girls that knew what was on my shirt only made me notice the indifference at my situation several other girls were displaying, along with the sympathetic looks I got from several of the others. I was screwed and I knew it, they knew I knew it, and I knew that they knew it. I cursed the heavenly deity that had made these three girls ignorant about sex and how uncouth my shirt was.

"(How much about where babies come from did your parents tell you?)" I asked the class as a whole.

"(The Stork,)" said the pigtailed blonde.

_'(The fucking hell, what were their parents thinking, loading their heads with fluff?)'_ I immediately thought up a "plausible" excuse that would work in this situation. "(She is doing part of the ritual to call the Stork, so that it can give them a baby.)" I mentally patted myself on the back for that out of the park lie that the girls were likely to consider the truth.

"(Oh,)" the three girls said in unison, their mouths open in a perfect circle.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

**I** sat engraving runes into what would become Jackal, one of my four pistols, and didn't notice the figure approaching from the side until a shadow loomed over me. I turned and saw one of the girls from one of the classes my Kaa-chan had introduced me to; she had long black hair that reached her waist, much like my own. Her doe brown eyes were locked onto the thirteen millimeter in my hands, and her darkly tanned skin radiated a sense of mystery.

"(That is a customized Anti-Demon Pistol,)" she began as she stared at the fire arm. "(Black gloss finish, thirty nine centimeters with an oak grip, what kind of caliber is it?)" She asked, her monotone voice dripping with curiosity.

"(Thirteen millimeter,)" I answered, happy that there was someone in the school I could talk to about gun models with. "(I'm surprised, not many bother to learn what kind of gun I have, before they start freaking out.)"

"(I like guns,)" she replied evenly.

I smirked and patted the spot next to me, offering her the seat; I then went back to engraving the lion onto the right half of the fire arm. The girl sat down and pulled out a Smith and Wesson 500 Magnum Revolver that she began to polish as I carefully etched each of the runes needed for the firearm to function properly. We sat in a comfortable silence with both of us doing our respective thing until she had finished polishing her handgun and I had finished carving the final rune. She motioned me to let her see the gun and I let her on the condition that I got to see the Smith and Wesson.

"(The details are very defined,)" she remarked casually.

"(My pride and joy,") I replied thrilled that someone saw my artistry in the things I created.

"(The Greek runic array in almost impossible to spot, it's so minute, congratulations on the design.)"

My head snapped from the Revolver in my hands to the girl's face and saw that she knew what she was talking about. "(How?)" I asked, completely nonplused on how she could know about the runic array, and that she could actually see the small marks that were so compacted that they looked like simple lines that made up the shadows formed by the gun's design.

She reached into a pocket and pulled out a dead Pactio card. The girl is depicted as standing in front of the classic Pactio circle, wearing a sleeveless purple dress and carrying a pair of black Desert Eagles. She handed it to me, and I stared at it almost unbelieving what was in front of my very eyes.

I handed back the card and she handed me back what would one day be Jackal. "(As you already know, I'm Harrison, but I don't know your name.)"

"(Mana, Tatsumiya Mana,)" she said as she smirked at me.

"(This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship,)" I said as I smirked in return.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

As we walked we talked about our speculations on what our next job would be. After exiting the seemingly unending canopy of trees I spotted another of my close friends. She was standing next to the most excitable pink haired twins on campus, looking like their older sibling, although the trio was the same age. Her smile widened when she saw me, although it turned into a frown when she saw her rival standing next to me. Yet another memory assaulted me when I walked past her.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

**My** breath was quick and shallow, as I my fists continued to beat a rhythmic pattern against one of the largest trees within Mahora Forest. Blood soaked the ground surrounding the tree and the cracked bark fell away each time one of my fists disconnected with the massive oak. Music blasted throughout the small clearing I was currently using from the small speaker system attached to my MP3.

_: Fall!_

_Now the Dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the Lost and Dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run:_

I rotated from my punches to now doing high kicks, simultaneously ruining my black baggy pants legs. My bare feet connected with the tree time after time. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, my kicking pattern filled the air with the sound of flesh hitting a non flesh being.

_: I don't wanna change the world  
>I just wanna leave it colder<br>Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere:<em>

Kick after kick slammed into the tree, causing blood to flow from the broken skin of my feet. Flying droplets danced through the air, sparkling like gems. My determination and adrenalin dulled the pain from my bloodied feet as I continued to abuse them.

_:All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<em>

_I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away:<em>

Rips appeared all along the pant legs as they were brutally connected to and disconnected from the tree bark. Blood dripped and began to congeal all along my legs. 

_: Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to Heaven:<em>

I sat down and began to do crunches inter mixed with leg stretches. Crunch one, right leg stretch, crunch two, left leg stretch, the pattern continued as such. Moving my bloodied body more than it probably should be moved.

_: All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<em>

_I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away:<em>

I flipped my body so that I was laying flat and began to do single handed push-ups. Ten with the right hand followed by ten with the left hand, the push-ups rotated quickly to the point that I was doing a single push-up and switching arms while my body was still air born.

_: And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
>I will shut the world away<em>

_I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<em>

_And I'll survive; paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
>I will shut the world away:<em>

As the final notes began to fade I position myself against the tree to rest a moment and let the soothing sounds of _Alba an Aigh_ fill my being. To my great surprise a chilled bottle of water was pressed against my cheek. Startled I turned to see who it was only to recognize the offender as one of the girls I'd been introduced to, more specifically one from Mana's classroom. Her eyes were squinted and she was smiling at me, her forest green hair fell down her back in a pair of pony tails. She was dressed in a dark red kunoichi uniform that left her hips bare while only covering her legs and torso. Her bare arms had red bandages wrapped around her forearms; her hakama was bound by white bandages that ended just before they reached her sandal clad feet.

"(Well,)" she began, her face remaining in the same position never once faltering as she looked over my battered and bloody body. "(You're an interesting one aren't you?)"

"(Like you aren't Kunoichi-san,)" I countered.

Her grin turned downright vulpine after I said that. She chuckled at what I called her, and she moved to get a closer look at my blood stained hand. After a moment of calculating silence, she pulled a roll of bandages from a non-existent pocket and began to wrap them around my fingers, careful so as to allow usage of the digits. "(Usually when someone comes to an area like this to train, they bring along a companion that can make sure they don't end up as injured as you've let yourself become.)"

"(True, but my Kaa-chan lives in a cabin nearby, so I can just call for help on this,)" I say as I pull out a cell phone from one of the pockets in my now ruined pants and flip it open. "(And she'll be here in a moment's notice. But that doesn't explain why **you're** out here on **your** own, now does it, Kunoichi-san?)"

She just sat quietly as she continued to bandage my bloodied appendages. "(No, I guess it doesn't,)" she hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. "(Maybe it's because I don't have anyone to come out here with me,)" she wondered aloud. After she finished bandaging my leg she stood up and moved to grab the other water bottle. "(It was nice meeting you Harrison-san,)" she said as she bowed before moving to leave the clearing.

"(Wait, you didn't tell me your name!)" I called after her.

She turned her head ever so slightly and opened her left dark green-brown eye. "(Kaede, Nagase Kaede,)" and with that she vanished into the forest.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

I smiled at her and re-engaged Mana into a conversation about the different banishing rounds she needed me to make for her, drawing her from one of her glaring matches with Kaede. We sped up so as to get to our destination sooner when we reached a bridge that went over one of the many manmade inland rivers that flowed through the city, as we crossed it we passed a trio of girls. One of the three smiled and waved at me, one turned her nose up at me and the final one simply smiled slightly and nodded her head a single time. The smiling members of the trio drew me into another fond memory.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

**It** had been two years since I had met and befriended Mana and a year and a half since I had met and befriended Kaede. I sat meditating on the top of a tree stump situated next to one of the rivers that separated Mahora Metropolis from the forest surrounding Mahora Forest. I was beginning to draw on my Ki when an extremely hyper voice called from across the river.

"(Hey,)" the voice shouted. "(What're you doing?)"

Surprised I let the Ki I had gathered into my hands explode outward and subsequently upward into my face, knocking me off the stump and into the river. In my shock I was unable to swim back to the surface, the air left my lungs and a burst of bubbles erupted from my mouth. As my vision began to fade a pair of shadows over took me and unconsciousness claimed me in its icy grasp.

When I regained consciousness I was greeted by the sight of a brown haired brown eyed girl looking down at me and from beneath my head I could feel a pair of something soft. When the girl noticed I was awake she smiled the most radiant smile I had ever seen. My mind blanked for the first time in my life. Slowly but surely my brain began to kick in and drag my waterlogged senses back up to par.

"(Thanks,)" I mumbled out as I sat up and tried to regain my bearings. The sun had set, not much of a surprise, it had been close to six in the afternoon while I had been meditating.

"(Oujo-sama,)" called a female voice from behind the brown haired girl. "(He's fine; we need to get you back to the dorms before curfew.)"

"(I'll be fine Se-chan,)" replied the first girl, her eyes never leaving my own. "(Hi I'm Konoe Konoka, it's a pleasure to meet you, and that,)" she said pointing at a black haired brown eyed girl with her hair off to the side in a pony tail, "(Is Sakurazaki Setsuna.)"

"(Harrison McDowell,)" I grunted still regulating my breath.

"(Well Harry-kun,)" I raised an eyebrow at the nick name and the term of familiarity that the Konoe girl had used. "(We,)" Setsuna gave Konoka a pointed stare, "(alright, I wanted to know what you were doing earlier.)"

"(Meditation to control my Ki, my physical energy,)" I amended at Konoka's blank stare. "(Shouldn't you be heading back to the dorms?)"

"(Yes we should,)" Setsuna said as she dragged her Oujo-sama behind her. "(It was a pleasure meeting you,)" she called over her shoulder.

"(Mou…Bye-bye Harry-kun,)" Konoka called through her pout as she was pulled behind the determined Setsuna.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

Mana and I continued to move through the Metropolis that was Mahora Gakuen, nodding to our other acquaintances as we passed them. Thousands of buildings rose on both sides as we walked through several of the dark alleyways to cut down our travel time.

Our goal, Magic Taste, was a small tea shop that looked like any other European styled tea shop, bar the fact that any and all of the Magi that staffed or studied in the school came here to gain a bit of extra revenue. We walked up to the counter and in stereo said the code word for the week. "(We'll take our usual.)"

The employee behind the counter straightened and walked them to the back of the tea shop. In the back room were all sorts of wanted posters and job offers. We looked them over but most of the bounties on the wanted we could get just by going to class, so we continued to look until…Mana found a good one.

"_Please rescue my Daughter from a group of Rouge Wizards._

_Reward:_

_500'000 Galleons to each participating member"_

"(Perfect for us, plus we get to travel to Britain)"

"(All expenses will be paid by a Pureblood Family? Perfect.)"

We quickly moved to the Job receptionist and handed her the job, she handed us the tickets and all of the information we would need about the client, and the target. We set off to the airport as fast as we could, this job would be worth doing, if only to show that a Magister Magi and his Ministra Magi could outwit and over power any Wizard in the world.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

We had arrived in Britain not but an hour ago and had proceeded directly to where the target was being held. Standing on top of the fence to the stately manor we were to infiltrate and retrieve the target from. The only problem I could see were the minor demons that the owner of the manor had summoned for defense.

McNair Manor was a small mansion compared to the other magical mansions in Europe. The only difference that made it stand out was the giant garden filled with statues of magical creatures.

The minor demons were little better than ogres and they weren't even hiding from anything. I turned to Mana, and asked her a simple question. "Which do you want Demons or Wizards?"

"Demons," she stated and we jumped into action. I ran through the crowds of demons as Mana's guns blasted them from behind me, she wouldn't even need to use her artifact for this.

A quick jump had me in the top of one of the trees, glancing around I saw the target bound with multiple ropes, and gagged with a piece of cloth, tied to a statue of a giant serpent and surrounding her, in a circle, were a group of adult men wearing dress robes that looked like they came from the middle ages. The ten or so men were standing around a magic circle the girl was placed in the dead center. Judging by the runes engraved into the ground they were trying to summon a mid class demon, fools, I knew that if they were trying to summon a mid class demon they wouldn't need a sacrifice, if they had any form of power within themselves at all.

The girl was doing surprisingly well considering that she had been kidnapped. Her shoulders were straight and her sapphire eyes showed her defiance. Her head was help high allowing her raven hair to fall around her. As the (pitiful) wizards around her began to chant she glared at them with all the spite she could muster, but as the chant continued she began to feel her energy drained from her.

I sighed, idiotic wizards, I should have stuck with the demons. Drawing Jackal and Casull from their holsters and took aim. A single bullet from each clashed with the ground on either side of the captured girl and the ice that formed quickly over took the ground around her and underneath her captors, within milliseconds giant ice spikes sprouted from the ground impaling the wizards killing them instantly. I jumped from my position and landed directly in front of the girl, a single pulled to the ropes binding her to the statue and she was free. "Grab my hand," I commanded her as she continued to sit on the ice, the look on her face was strangely reminiscent of those of a girl that has just met her prince charming, I knew the look because Kaa-chan plays a lot of romantic action videogames. My hand was held out and I smiled at her my trench coat billowing in the wind. She placed her delicate hand within my own and I used shundo, after pulling her flush against my body, so that I was next to Mana.

"Target acquired," I stated to her and grabbed her shoulder using shundo again to leave the grounds of the manor so that we could get the girl to her parents and collect our money.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass for the job. Now we must be returning to our headquarters so that we can file that the job was complete."

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

When we arrived at the airport we were able to enjoy the ride back. The feeling of my Fae companion in my pocket drew my mind to yet another memory.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

**Sometimes** I hate Accidental Magic, like the time I ended up stripping an entire class of High school students by accident. Other times I loved it, like the time I ended up multiplying the amount of candy I had.

Teleporting into the middle of an Asian Fairy Mound was one of the times I dearly detested Accidental Magic.

So there I stood surrounded by Fae from all over the world. Their murmuring did little to put my five year old mind at ease. The glances did more than frighten me, but it wasn't until a small Chinese fairy floated up to me and began to talk to me that I calmed down. "(You be alright,)" she said in broken Japanese, even for a fairy she was small; her orange skin was contrasted by her pale white lips and the white cheongsam she wore. Her black hair was tied into twin pony tails that were dyed golden. "(No need worry, Hua Po will protect you!)" She thrust a clenched fist into the air and smiled at me reassuringly.

"He has potential," a taller male fairy said as he moved forward. "Child, what is your name?" he asked me and I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Names have power, why should I give you power over me?"

The Fae all began to chuckle at that. "You are shrewd child, but telling me your name might get you home faster."

I thought it over for a few moments before shrugging and complying. "Harrison," that was all they were going to get out of me.

"Well Harrison we will send you on your way if you tell us where to take you."

"Mahora Academy, Japan."

A female fairy walked forward and slipped her hand into my pocket before placing it on my shoulder, Hua Po climbed onto my shoulder and in a flash of light we were gone from the fairy meeting.

The last thing I remembered from that incident was the Female fairy whispering in my ear, "Enjoy my gift descendant of Aine," and with that I was left unconscious on the Dean's couch.

987654320

When I awoke Hua Po hadn't let anyone near me and had faithfully stuck by her claim that she would protect me. I also later learned that the gift that the fairy had given me was a mage's staff.

The staff is about five feet in length with one end being curved like a shepherd's crook, suspended in the crook is a perfectly sphere shaped ruby that is the size of a teenager's fist, engraved all around the staff were Fae runes, the runes covered all but a half-foot of bandages that allowed the owner to hold the staff and not interrupt the magic flow within the wood. I only used it for highly important events like rituals or when going to high class events.

My thoughts drifted from my memories to what I would by with the money I had just gotten from the job. Slowly I drifted off to sleep my head resting on top of Mana's as she slept against me as we sat side by side on the plane. A gentle smile formed as I slept next to my closest human female friend.

9 8 7 6 5 4 32 1 0

What I didn't know was at that particular moment an owl had taken flight from Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry with a letter addressed to me clamped tightly in its talons.

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

**That's a wrap for this chapter and since I wanted to get these ideas down and published I brought you the next chapter of my story. I've introduced five of the Harem members in this chapter take a guess at who.**

**Please remember to critique me in my writing so that I can improve my skills in this fine art. Review.**


End file.
